1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a memory medium capable of automatically arraying and printing all the image data or plural selected ones in a non-volatile memory medium storing image data for example taken with a digital camera or the like, on a designated sheet. It also relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a memory medium capable of automatic arraying for minimizing the number of sheets to be used for printing, and automatic array control for uniform print areas on one or more designated number of sheets.
2. Related Background Art
In case of printing plural images on a sheet by designating area division thereof with the conventional printing apparatus, the number of printed images, the printing position and area thereof for each sheet have to fixed and the images have to be designated in each sheet.
Also in case of printing a desired number of images by a certain plural number on each sheet with the conventional printing apparatus, if the desired number of images exceeds a number of images that can be accommodated in a sheet, there is required a cumbersome operation of designating the number of images per print sheet while designating the printing operation for each of the images and repeating such operation until the printing operation is completed.
Also in the aforementioned case of printing plural images on a print sheet, the number of images, position and area thereof in each sheet are fixed, so that there may result insufficient use of the print sheet such as only one image being printed on the last page, based on the relationship between the number of images per sheet and the desired number of images.
Also the number of print sheets is uniquely determined by the designation of the images to be printed so that it is not possible to designate both the desired number of the images to be printed and the number of print sheets, and it is not possible also to fix the number of print sheets by varying the print area.